dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Attack RPG Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about the Dino Attack Roleplay Game that (but preferably only members of the RPG). since May 2009 The Dino Attack Roleplay Game (more commonly known as Dino Attack RPG) is an online text-based game at BZPower.com, inspired by one of LEGO's smallest lines: Dino Attack (or, as known in Europe, Dino 2010). Ironically, this RPG was a hit, and to this day remains the longest-running LEGO-based RPG on BZPower. This Wiki is devoted to collecting information based off the RPG in a single resource, so that new players to the RPG or people who want to read up on it don't have to read over five-thousand posts of content. If you are a member of Dino Attack RPG, I want YOU to contribute to this Wiki and add in information about your character. Got it? Good. As a general warning, please note that all spoilers are unmarked on this wiki. If you have not yet read Dino Attack RPG, then read this wiki at your own risk. IMPORTANT NOTICE: Please contribute anything you have archived from the old Dino Attack RPG to our partner wiki, ''Dino Attack RPG'' Archive Wiki. LEGO® is a trademark of The LEGO Group which does not sponsor, authorize or endorse this site. Contents ( ) Did you know... What's new * 7/1/15 - Dino Attack RPG turns 10 years old today. * 8/10/14 - The [http://www.mediafire.com/file/b5dbl3k79z85czt/Dino+Attack+RPG+Archive+v2.0.zip Dino Attack RPG Downloadable Archive] is now available. * 8/2/14 - The [http://www.mediafire.com/download/k3ks468uis6ono8/AtWarsEnd_(2).zip Dino Attack: At War's End Downloadable Archive] is now available. * 2/12/14 - A partnership with Mustache Maniacs Film Co. has officially been announced. * 7/27/13 - This wiki has a new partner wiki: ''Dino Attack RPG'' Archive Wiki * 12/21/12 - Dino Attack: At War's End has ended! * 3/15/12 - Dino Attack: At War's End is now online! * 10/18/09 - This wiki has 100 articles! * 5/19/09 - This wiki is created! * 5/18/09 - This wiki does not exist! Contribute to this wiki To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ;Not sure where to start? * Check out ' ' for some tips * If you are new to wikis, check ' ' Collaboration of the Time Frame Here 01/27/15 - Expand Wiki We have a lot of pages in our To Be Expanded category. Most of these include character pages with unfinished biographies, but there's also plenty of other work that needs to be done. I know that most of you do not edit this wiki that much these days, but if you do happen to see this, please lend me a hand. After all, a certain ape is getting rather cranky about the lack of expansion on these pages... BZPower LEGO RPG Wiki Network After this wiki was created for Dino Attack RPG, other BZPower LEGO RPGs followed suit and created wikis of their own. Featured Article 09/16/12 - Rex At long last, the Dino Attack war has ended! Unfortunately, our last featured article, Dust, kicked the bucket too soon to see it happen. So, we're going to have to choose someone else to be our featured article. How about Rex? He's sure seen a lot during the Dino Attack, from an Alpha Team agent going mad and summoning [[Chaos|a villain from Sonic the Hedgehog]]; a scorpion knight who traveled forward and backward and forward again through time; a seemingly-mute girl that he fell in love with and married; and a mad scientist who became a Mutant T-Rex in a freak accident. I sure hope he hasn't kicked the bucket too... Rex has literally been with the Dino Attack RPG from day one, and his article clearly represents this, summarizing the events of Dino Attack RPG in what is literally our longest page on the entire wiki. Well... except for, you know... this one... Featured Article History Featured Video 09/16/12 - Dino Attack: Legacy For a long time, I've been promising myself and others that I'd finish this animation someday. What better day to finish it than the day that the Dino Attack war ends? Dino Attack: Legacy is a Flash animation that serves as a tribute to seven great years of Dino Attack RPG. From the initial Dino Attack on LEGO City to the battles against Kotua and Chaos; from Villains Headquarters to Pirates Forbidden Island; from the Goo Caverns to LEGO Island; from Gold City to Adventurers' Island; from the Maelstrom Temple to the final battle, this video pays tribute to it all, and to all of you for making this possible. Just please ignore the framerate issues. YouTube is a pain in the neck, and that must be why BZPower did not allow links to this website, right? The original Flash file has also been uploaded to DeviantArt, where it doesn't have any of these problems. Featured Video History __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse